


my life as a teenage robot

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izuo - Freeform, Nosebleed, Other, Rape, Shizaya - Freeform, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyche is a android of izaya and tsugaru is the android of shizuo. After shizuo saves psyche and izaya saves tsugaru, the androids become more than friends and so do the owners.  But what happens when a man wants to steal the androids for his own? And what happens when he makes more and makes them suffer? Although Izayas and shizuos lives change forever and will be in love during the search. Warnings: nose bleed, rape, smut, blood, + words. DONT LIKE DON'T READ! :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Info's

"Pant  
Pant.  
Master?  
Where are you!?  
Please!  
Help me?!  
It hurts!?  
Ahhh!!  
N-not there!?"

"So!?" The blond hair yelled out from across the room. "He is to tight!? Ngg! Yea that's the last one! And go to go to sell!" The blue haired man yelled as the thrusted in the poor blond android. The blue hair punched the satisfied man and knocking him out at the process. "Put him in the box and send it!" 

"Woah woah!"

"What!?"

"Send who now?"

"Izaya orihara and shizuo heiwajima DUMBASS!!"

"Yea I got it I got it! Pff cat got your tongue?!"

The black throwed the last android in the body sized box.

"1, 2-6!! All 8! Sell em!"

"Alright don't yell!"

..............

*ring*

"Sigggggggghh"

As the informant got up from his chair, he walk to the door. He opened only to find a mailman and 4 boxes.

"Ummmn.."

"Your lucky! Someone sent those androids! Sign here! Here! And here!"

After he sign them the mail man left izaya with the androids.

"Well them let's open this suckers!" He said with the plastered smirk. He dragged them inside.

"Fuckkkkkk this ..is....heavy!!!

After he dragged the last one he ran upstairs to grab a crowbar and came back down stairs only to find namie stairing at the body sized boxes.

"Ummm izaya?"

"Listen namie!"

He ran to her.

"Some one gave this huge ass boxes but it didn't say who its from."

"Well? Open it!"

Izaya places the tool on the corner and opens the box.

It was a man, that looked just like izaya.

Right after they opened it they both screamed!

"AHH!!"

"ITS A DEAD MAN!"

"Wait!"

"HUH!?"

"Why does it look like you!?"

"I dono!!"

"Ngggggg....owwwe....my..headdd!"

"Ahh!" Namie screamed and ran to izaya's desk while izaya hided behind the couch.

"Owww!" The body sat up. He had pink headphones, a white jacket, and messy hair. And his face was pale.

The 2 scared body's walk to the android.

"What the hell?" Izaya whispered to himself


	2. the Blondie's

*ring*

"Huh? Who's that?"

The blond hair man walk to the door and only to find a mailman with 4 boxes.

"Hello! Someone sent androids to ya! Sign here! Here and here!"

"OK bu-"

He noticed the mailguy is gone.

He grabbed all 4 boxes with his arms and dragged them inside.

"Oki doki what do we have here?!"

He grabbed a box and ripped it open and found a man that looked just like him, he had a blue kimono, pale skin and a flushed face.

"Woah!!"

Shizuo screamed as he noticed the android blinked.

He slowly walk away from the boxes.

"H.....huh......oww! It hurts!!"

He grabbed his head with one hand and his hip with the other.

Shizuo put a hand on the blonds head.

"Fever."

"...."

"Your sick. Can I ask questions?"

He nodded.

"Do you know why you look like me? By any chance?"

He shook his head.

"Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head.

"You have amnesia or something?"

Shizuo was impatient.

He just stared with a terrified expression.

"You ok?"

He put his his knees to his face. Shizuo can tell he is free king out but only in his mind.

'I wonder if there's more?'

He thought to his head.

He opened the next box.

It was a blond man with glasses, a white scarf, and the same bartender outfit as shizuo.

He was unconscious, along with a fever.

Shizuo wanted to find out who and why people will make androids out of him. But he was lost.

'Hes not waking up. There all o-"

*rustle*

 

The box at his left started shaking. Shaking and moving rapidly.

Shizuo quickly opened the box.

It was a man with pink headphones, white suit and sick.

"Huh? Where am I?"

He looked at shizuo then to the man with the blue kimono.

"Hey tsu-chan!! What's up!?"

He shook this hands in the air and waving them.

"....delic.......?"

"How's it?!"

He stood from his box.

"Tsuki-boo!"

He ran to the box with a happy expression. He grabbed his scarf.

"Wakie wakie sleepy head."

He wasn't waking up.

"OI!!"

Shizuo yelled.

The 2 androids looked at him.

"I don't know what the hells going on but someone please explain this!? I mean god!! What the fuck!!"

"I'll explain. I'm tsugaru. That's delic and tsukishima, and the one on the box must be shitsuo."

"Pffff-" delic started to laugh about shitsuo's name.

"Quiet delic." He said calmly.

"Sowwy!" Delic rubbed tsukishima scarf.

"We woke up in a factory, and we all meet and became friends, along with 4 others with black hair. Some men got all 8 of us and attacked us, beat us, and rape us. We didn't know what happened from before. So we all had amnesia. In my case. We don't know why we look just like you sir but we are more confused than you."

"Do you know who made you!?" Shizuo questioned.

"We don't know there names, but they look like teens, one with blond hair, and one with blue hair."

"I see."

*rustle*

The last remaining box was shaking even more rapidly then relics.

"I got it I got it!!"

Delic ran to open the box.

It was a butler version of shizuo.

He jumped and accidentally punched the pink shizuo.

"Owe!! Shitsu-chan!"

"Sorry!"

He said with a accent. A fancy accent.

Shizuo was even more freaked out. But a question just poped in his head.

'Who are the 4 others?'


	3. The facts

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

Namie kneeled down to see the pink boy.

"Ummm? Escuse me?"

She said a couple of feet from him.

"Who are you?"

"...."

He hasn't spoke.

Deep in his eyes he is more terrified than you think.

"Bye!!"

Namie was so scared that she ran out the door.

"Naime you bitch." He said.

".......hi....."

Izaya looked at him seeing the boy putting his knees to his face, rocking back and forth.

Izaya walked to the second nearest box and opened it up. Finding a prince-like version of him.

"The fuck?"

Izaya brought his face to his.

The prince opened his eyes with in a sec.

That izaya fell to the ground.

He quickly got up, and walked to the prince izaya.

"Tic!"

The prince izaya sat up with a stink eye.

'Gez he is on my nerves!' Izaya thought.

"UAGGG!! HELP ME IM KIDNAPPED!!"

Izaya quickly turned around and saw a box shaking violently.

"Geez sak calm down!"

The prince yelled, he got up walked passed izaya, grabbed the crowbar and opened the box with a 'pop'.

It was a couple of seconds but the screaming male ran out of the box and went somewhere in the apartment.

The prince opened the last box only to find the male-like-izaya. Only the trimming on his coat is red, not whitish. But he I'd still knocked out, but his clothes have lots of semen on it.

"Damn..." The prince said himself quietly.

*flashback*

"Nggggg...."

The male slowly opened his eyes, revealing a dark room, many pipes, mostly rusted, chains with some blood.

The male slowly got up, pain strucked in his back, like a electrical shock that went in his back.

"Where am I?"

He said to himself.

He doesn't remember anything, as if he had amnesia,

But he remembered one thing.

His name.

He stands up, but his clothes is a prince costume.

"What the hell?"

He was so confused.

He walked to the iron door and opened it, he poked his head out, just in case of danger, looked both ways.

On his right, there were many pipes in the way, but possible to get through, flickering lights, noises you can hardly make out of, and so much of blood and white slime on the white walls,.

But sadly on his left was a dead end, as if the room he was in was the last room in the hallway.

He slowly walked, having a gut feeling he should turn around and go back to the room.

But there is no going back.

As he went to the pipes, the noises he could hardly make were,

Crying, moans, and screams at the same time,

But it was a male.

The boy managed to squeeze through the pipes with no problem. Except the screams were in a room at the other end of the hall.

"Its OK hibaya. You are asleep, just a nightmare." He said to himself.

He noticed there were some locked doors in the hall. But the one with the screams.

He saw the door open and peeked in.

But he realized there were two males, not one, which scared him even more.

He saw a man chained tothe wall and the other on the bed. The one on the bed was rapped severely, and the other was getting pressured over questions.

"I won't ask you again you slut!!! Where is he!?"

Hibaya saw a man attacking the poor male.

The male with blond hair slapped him.

"I told you he ran away! I just dont know where!! Just leave him alone!!"

He yelled in fear!

The blond male walked to the man in the bed and grabbed his hair.

"Fuck it I'll find him myself!"

Hibaya realized the blond was on his way out.

He ran to the pipes and squeezed through to the other side and hide behind them. 

The blond walked to one of the walked doors and went out.

With a loud slam, hibaya ran out of the pipes, to the room with the males.

He ran in and saw bolt cutters.

He grabbed them and ran to the chanied male on the wall.

"Oi!!"

He yelled trying to get his attention.

"Nono please!"

Just before he can continue hibaya covered his mouth.

"I'm just like you."

He said as he cut the chains,

He ran to the other male, realized that he passed out.

He chained him out.

"Y-your a survivor?"

The other male asked.

He was wearing a pink kimono.

"Yea."

Hibaya said.

Before he can talk the kimono male hugged him.

"Thank you so much!!"

He said.

"My name is sakuraya!"

He said .

"I'm hibaya."

He grabbed the last male and carried him.

The males walked out.

"Don't you know his name sak?"

"I think hachimenroppi."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well we woke up in a room along with a another guy. We explored a place and stuff, all the suetton, a male knocked roppie and me, and the other guy ran away, his name was psyche."

"That makes sense."

He said mumbled to himself.

Out of the blue a loud noise appeared out of nowere.

*flashback end*

That was all he can remember from that.

Hibaya felt so bad for them along with many other survivors suffering the same thing as he is, he feels even more bad that the other people that may be there are still there.

"I'll find him."

Hibaya said to izaya.

Hibaya walked upstairs looking for sakuraya.

"....."

Izaya turned around and seeing the pink male crying softly.

Izaya walked to him

"Hey. I don't know what's going on but what happened?"

He said in a harsh tone.

Which scared him even more.

"Sorry but please stop crying."

'Fuck it.'

He hugged the crying male.

Right after that he stopped crying.

Izaya felt another pare of arms slowly, softly wrapping around him.

"........psyche......"

The male said quietly.

"What was that?"

"P-psyche."

He said a little louder in a studded.

"So that's your name."

"..."

"Its OK."

Izaya said rubbing his soft hair.

Basically izaya hasn't hugged anyone like this, if it was his sisters, then it would be almost 5 years back. But that type of izaya with the love and care, is showing.


	4. Blonds cursing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates everyone o(╥﹏╥)o I'll publish soon!

Tsugaru, delic, tsukishima point of view.

*tap tap tap*

The three blonds were walking down the dark hallways, tossing and turning there heads to find search of freedom. But no progress.

"W-what should we do!? I-its so s-scary!" Tsukishima said in fear.

"Relax relax, if your gonna keep saying that, tsu-chan would hate you! Hehe!" Delic laughed after he said.

"O-oi delic!" Tsukishima yelled blushing.

"Relax everyone, we will get out of here. Just scilence is the best option for now-"

Before tsugaru can finish all the blonds been knocked out.

........................

Tsugaru was standing by the kitchen door, staring at the bartender smoking, with a blank expression.

Shizuo turned around, surprised the other blond.

"What? Are you sick still?"

Tsugaru shook his head.

Shizuo touched tsugarus head.

"Still warm, so is everyone else." He murmured under his breath.

"Heiwajima san?"

"Yea what's up!"

"Are you just like us?" Tsugaru questioned him.

"No. I'm not. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Tsugaru was just about to leave the room.

"Oi!"

The blond turned around.

"Are you sure your gonna be OK? Because I have to work tomorrow, and I don't want you guys to get lost."

Shizuo said with worry.

"Heiwajima San, I'll keep an eye on everyone, while you are at work."

"Thanks your a life savor!"


	5. Its time

Time has passed since. Izaya, however, is unsure what to do. Psyche is wild, ropi cuts himself with izaya knife, hibaya always remind izaya the important things at the last minute, and sakuraya has been talking less and comforts izaya at the wrong time.

It made izaya crazy. But it also made him happy, he had no friends but now he does. That they care about him. That's what made him smile.

Izaya left for work and won't come back till night. Leaving the other 4 androids at the apartment.

"Izaya-san has been gone for sooooooooo long." Psyche wined for the hundredth time.

"Psyche if you say that again I swear to god, I will grab your neck and twist it, and you better not piss me of because if you do, I'll be your worst nightmare!!" Roppi yelled in irritation.

Psyche defentally shut up after that.

What ever you do, don't piss roppi off.

Psyche was bored on the couch, roppi and hibaya went to the room, going to sleep, while sakuraya went to the kitchen and started to make some tea.

Sudden within seconds, psyche had a crazy, but a fun idea.

He slowly walk pass the kitchen and walked out of the apartment.

And the others didn't know.

..............

"Psyche-san!! Psyche-san!!"

Sakuraya yelled as he ran all over the apartment.

The two other males, walked out of the room, rubbing there eye, yawning, and looked at sakuraya from upstairs.

"Sakuraya what the hell are you do-"

Roppi asked.

"PSYCHE-SAN IS GONE!!!!!!!!"

Sakuraya yelled in worry.

"WHAT!?"

Hibaya and hachimenroppi yelled at the same time.

"He's gone!? What!?" Hibaya yelled, as they ran down stairs.

"He was gone! I didn't see him leave! I was making tea, and BAM! He's gone!"

The three males ran around the apartment, looking for psyche, yelling out his name.

Then they noticed one unusual thing,

The slowly looked at it, and walked to it

The door was open.

Then roppi said.

"Oh shit!"

.................

As usual a tiring evening, the males were sleeping except two, tsugaru and delic, they noticed shizuo was not home.

"Sooooooooo."

Delic whispered.

He walked to the door, just before he can leave, tsugaru grabbed his arm, and yank him back.

"Are you crazy!?" Tsugaru whispered harshly.

"What?"

A silence came.

"You look for him." 

Delic broke the silence.

"What?"

"Well go. If your a baby."

Delic said walking away.

".."

Within that, he walked out.

.......

"TSUGARU-KUN IS GONE!!!!"

A voice woke delic and shitsuo.

Tsukishima was looking for tsugaru.

"Impossible, he doesn't even know the land of ikebukuro. But he can leave, shizuos orders."  
Shitsuo explained.

"Oh I told him to."

Tsuki and shitsuo liked at delic.

Shitsuo punched him in the stomach, got on top, grabbed his shoulders and severally moved him around, shaking him like a mad man.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? HE CANT LEAVE!? YOU STUPID!? HE CAN GET LOST, HURT!? ARE YOU MAD!?"

"IM SORRY IM SORRY! WE-WE CAN SOLVE THIS OK!? I PROMISE I PROMISE!!"

The boys were so scared.

..................

Shizuo walked in the streets of ikebukuro, puffing his cigarette, the moon was shining on the streets,

When he turned to a corner, the first thing he sees, he saw a group of men surrounding a younger male.

"Well, you scared i-za-ya-kun?"

"To bad heiwajima-san didn't kill you yet! Well were the first!"

"What's wrong orihara? Scared?"

The men spoke.

Then they pushed him down and started to beat him up.

.........

 

Izaya was walking home, 3:39 in the morning, esausted, freezing.

He saw a small body, he walked closer,

"Shizu-chan?"


	6. AUTHORS NOTES!!!

I'm gonna continue the story on WATTPAD!! sorry.... No explains, so my user is kitkatmax101! And I'll publish the story soon. Mabey this Saturday. I guess. So that's all!!! And yes I'm sorry.

That's all!

And yes the title will be the same!


End file.
